Goldfish
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: A one-shot about Nico, Will, and a particular snack of the cheddar cracker variety.


**This was inspired by a prompt written by Admin M from Alternate Universes.**

 **Here's the link:** auideas. tumblr .com (just take away the spaces- it wouldn't save without them)

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nico!"

"What?"

Will shook his head at the dark haired boy hugging a large cardboard carton.

"For the last time- we do _not_ need Goldfish," Will said, exasperated.

"How can you say something like that?" Nico gasped, hugging the carton closer.

Nico's lip started to tremble. He stared at Will with large, puppy dog eyes. Will had always found it hard to resist this. Nico had used it before to pick movies and restaurants. No. This time Will was going to stand up it. Even if it was just a stupid box of crackers. He focused on the granola bars lined up behind Nico.

"No," Will said once again, "That's final."

Nico sighed and placed the, now slightly squished, colorful box back on the shelf. He stared longingly at the small cartoon fish. Those little crackers, covered in cheese, with a light layer of salt. It was like heaven in your mouth.

"Fine," Nico whispered.

He looped his arm through Will's and Will continued to push the cart down the aisle. Every time Will put something else in the cart Nico whimpered.

Bread. Whimper.

Eggs. Whimper.

By the time they reached the vegetables Will wanted to slap some sense into Nico. As a med student however, he wasn't one to condone violence, so before he did something rash Will sent Nico to go get apples. Nico looked like a kicked puppy, so Will almost called him back, but Nico disappeared behind the melons.

Will was gathering a bit of fresh parsley when Nico returned. Trying to be all stealthy, he quietly placed another box of Goldfish into the cart. Will glared at Nico and he slowly pulled the Goldfish back out and walked back down the snack aisle. He returned empty handed with his head down. Nico's dark hair swung back and forth with every step.

After walking around the store for another twenty minutes and gathering other items, they finally ended up at checkout. When Will glanced down at cart and saw something not like the others. Something that just didn't belong there. Goldfish.

"It's McDonald's all over again…" Will groaned, exasperated.

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked, slightly confused.

"Nico- I've known you for 10 years, and the only other thing you've ever been this obsessed with is McDonald's," Will explained.

There was a ring of truth to Will's statement. The past two months they had been living together had consisted of McDonald's at least 3 times a week. Nico shifted his gaze shamefully to the cart. Will picked up the Goldfish box and handed it back to Nico, not understanding how he was suddenly smitten with the idea of such a childish thing. The more he thought about it however, the more Will realized something. Nico never got to be a child. Not really. Maybe something this small thing was what kept Nico smiling.

So when Nico left to go put the Goldfish back Will wondered how he could possibly make it better. That's when Will saw a collection of tiny Goldfish cartons next to the gum at the checkout. He quickly shoved one in the mass of groceries as the cashier swiped everything past the scanner and wrapped them in bags.

Nico moped all the way back to the apartment building, occasionally glancing back in the direction of the grocery store even though it was long gone. For a bright and sunny day, everything suddenly seemed so gloomy. Of course Nico wasn't really that upset. He did however, mutter something about Will being a buzzkill.

They reached the apartment building, which happened to be only a few blocks from the university they both attended, and took the elevator up eight floors.

Nico lagged behind, trudging down the hallway to their apartment. He followed Will through the open door before collapsing on one of the plush chairs in the living room. Nico looked slightly depressed and Will hated seeing him like that.

Will smiled a little pulled a small carton out of one of the bags and tossed it to Nico. It was a carton of rainbow goldfish.

 **If you liked this, please tell me in my reviews because I would like to know, and I also have more one shots on my profile page.**


End file.
